Family Bonds
is the twenty-second episode of the Baby Saga and the thirty-eighth overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. This episode first aired in Japan on February 19, 1997. Its original American airdate was June 26, 2004. Summary With Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta fully powered-up again, Goku tries to trick him into making mistakes, but Pan realizes that Goku has been heavily weakened by Baby Vegeta's Super Galick Gun, so she flies and uses a barrage of energy attacks against Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta. The energy attacks have no effect on Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta, and he decides to swat Pan out of the sky for daring to interfere. Goku decides to use what little energy he has left on a Kamehameha, but Trunks arrives and manages to distract Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta. Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta decides to change targets and starts beating up Trunks, but Gohan and Goten, having been freed from Baby's control by Kibito Kai with the Sacred Water, both arrive and save him. Goten and Trunks decide to try and do the Fusion Dance, but Goku reveals that it will not be enough. He tells them they need to give him their energy so he can defeat Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta. Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta realizes this fact too, so he attacks them, refusing to let power Goku up. This forces Goku to use his last bit of remaining energy on a Solar Flare to temporarily blind Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta. This gives a chance for Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Pan to begin powering up Goku, but Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta recovers quickly and decides to kill everyone in sight. Realizing that Goku still needs time to power up, Majuub turns back into his Human form inside of Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta and begins attacking him from the inside, just like Baby's mind-control eggs did to everyone else. He holds Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta off while the Saiyans power Goku up. Once Majuub runs out of power, he is spat out by Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta. Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta then fires a Super Galick Gun directly at the Saiyans. Everyone appears to have been hit by the Super Galick Gun and put out of action, so Mr. Satan decides to confront Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta all by himself, not caring if he dies. However, Goku speaks up and says that he can handle Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta by himself. He also tells Mr. Satan that he is a true hero now. The others wake up and are shocked to see the power of Super Saiyan 4 at full strength. Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta realizes that he must destroy Goku to have any chance of winning. The two warriors begin powering up, ready for the final battle. Major Events *Baby, now at full full power, begins to dominate the weakened Goku. *Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Pan give their power to Goku in order to return him to full power. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Baby Vegeta (Golden Great Ape) *Pan vs. Baby Vegeta (Golden Great Ape) *Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Baby Vegeta (Golden Great Ape) *Goku (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Baby Vegeta (Golden Great Ape) *Uub (Majuub) vs. Baby Vegeta (Golden Great Ape) *Goku (Super Full Power Saiyan 4) vs. Baby Vegeta (Golden Great Ape) Appearances Characters *Goku *Pan *Mr. Satan *Trunks *Goten *Gohan *Uub *Kibito Kai *Baby Locations *Planet Plant Objects *Sacred Water Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 4 *Super Full Power Saiyan 4 *Golden Great Ape Trivia *This episode bears similarities to when Goku fought Vegeta the first time, when Vegeta became a Great Ape and when Goku used the Solar Flare to gain more energy for the Spirit Bomb to defeat him. *When Goku attempts to use a Kamehameha to save Pan, he holds his hands to his left side, whereas he usually holds them to his right side. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 38 (Dragon Ball GT) ca:Episodi 38 (BDGT) pt-br:O Renascimento do Super Saiyajin 4 fr:Dragon Ball GT épisode 38 it:Goku riacquista le forze pl:Dragon Ball GT, odcinek 38: Dzięki pomocy przyjaciół... Odradza się Super Saiyanin 4 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Baby Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT